


Raised on the Ranch

by Vulpsis



Series: Pokemon One-Shot Lemons [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Pokephilia, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpsis/pseuds/Vulpsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan is a young teen who lives her life helping her mom with the ranch. One night though after a tough day she relaxes by surfing the web. She's caught viewing lewd material though by her partner Combusken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raised on the Ranch

"Morgan! Come on we need your help!" mom shouted. I reluctantly got up with a groan from where I was laying and looked over at her from the top of the hill. She was by the Miltank and Tauros looking irritated as always at me with her hands at her hips. No surprise, I've been laying on the hill for some time trying to take a nap. I hated helping her out with the ranch during the summer since there was always something annoying or hard to do. The wind started to pick up while I stood and I could feel my short light brown hair tickle along my neck and ears as it swayed in the wind. I turned and looked down at my Combusken who got up as well. He was my loyal Pokémon and always followed me wherever I went. "Come on boy let's go."  
"Ugh, I don't understand why you don't grow out your hair, it'd look so nice and maybe attract some nice boys." I sighed and rolled my eyes at her while I penetrated the manure with a shovel. I had some trouble scooping it up before Combusken came in to assist me. He started shoveling on my own so I started stacking some haystacks for the Ponyta.  
"Mom I don't need any more boys coming after me, besides there's nobody here that I like anyways. Almost all of the boys left on a journey or for school."  
"That may be true but they'll be back one day as strong and smart men to help out this town, and they'll be itchin’ to settle and have a family." Combusken Shoveled the last bit of the stinky manure onto the wheelbarrow before peeking over at. He could tell that she never failed to make me mad. Whenever she could she'd always remind me that she expected me to be some kind of trophy house wife.  
"But mom, I want to go on a journey too you know! I do have my own Pokemon."  
"I know you do sweetie and I know you'll be fine but…" my mom scooped up the last bit of manure and poured it onto the wheelbarrow. "You're all I have left right now. Wait until your brother comes back first, I can't handle running the ranch on my own." I sighed out in frustration and threw the last hay onto the top of the pile. I was going to turn around and argue that I wasn’t a little kid until I saw my mom's eyes. Her crystal blue eyes were sincere and sad, her first child was away on a journey and she was clearly worried. To be honest I was worried too. Every time he made contact with us we would have a reason to celebrate knowing that he was okay. She said nothing, I know she could tell I was sorry for acting insufferable. I was just frustrated that I was stuck here doing nothing but farm work. She then gripped the wheelbarrow and began to cart it out the pen. I know she's been lonely since my dad left and now that my brother left her eyes had a Melancholic effect on me. Just seeing them was enough to convince me that I needed to stay.  
"Ahhhhh…" With the chores finally done I threw myself back in my swiveling computer inside the house. I turned my head looked outside the second story window and saw the sun was setting behind faraway hills while Combusken walked down a dirt path with a bunch of pails to wash out. It was usually my chore to wash the tools and equipment but Combusken saw I was upset and volunteered for me. He was such a sweet and nice pokemon, I made a mental note in my head to reward him while I swiveled to my computer and turned it on. 

I didn't have any real friends close by so usually I went surfing on the web to make friends on various forums. When I opened my browser the home page loaded to the site I frequented the most a notification showed I had a new message. Clicking on it, I saw it was from my best friend, littlebro_Eevee.  
"I thought you might like this, someone from the chat posted it for you!” All he sent was a link and when I clicked on it the link sent me to a gallery of various pokephillia images. I can feel my heart race while my face grew hot with a vivid blush as I scrolled down slowly to scan the images carefully. That was the best thing about online friends, you can know each other in and out but in the end they were anonymous and they would know all about you without even knowing your name or face.

My left legs clenched shut while my left hand grew a mind of its own. My hand slid down beneath my pink pajamas and began to rub along my panties gently. Image after image girls were being overtaken by their own Pokémon. One was cosplaying as Sabrina a gym leader being pinned and overtaken by a powerful Machamp while another was a Nurse Joy being gang by a group of Houndoom. I leaned in close and saw the Houndoom from behind gripping her waist while his veiny red cock was visibly penetrating her. The other side Nurse Joy was looking up at the Houndoom who merely smirked down, her eyes looking submissive while her lips wrapped around the burning red tip. I felt my insides begin to melt away while an itch for somebody, anybody grew to just pin me down and fuck me away. I bit my lip while I continued to scroll down, a finger swirling gently against my swelling clit as I continued to imagine me being switched by the many beautiful women in this gallery. And then finally the very last one was May (or somebody looking like her) the famous Pokemon coordinator riding her Blaziken. The look of bliss on her face, the way drool seemed to slip on the side of her lips and express just how drunk on pure pleasure she was by riding that Blaziken’s ferocious cock. I had to stop, seeing that pic made me shudder with need while I began to play with my clit a little bit more fiercely. My other hand began to reach up beneath my pink pajama shirt and grip along my light developing breast. My thumb and index finger twisted my perking nipples while I felt that sensual desire for someone’s touch course over every inch across my body. I was young, 14 years old and yet I was developed enough to be mistaken for a young adult. I must have had the hormones to match too, I couldn't take it. I needed to lay down on my bed and ease this desire now. Before I could get up and turn off the computer though Combusken hovered above my shoulder and leaned down to look at my screen. Honest to god I thought I swallowed my heart when I saw him. I ended up screeching as I banged my hand on the computer desk trying to get it out of my pajamas.  
"Morgan? What's wrong!" My swallowed heart began to thump faster while I X'd out the tab and tried to fix my composure. Combusken jumped back while I pushed my chair away from the desk to make it seem like I was sitting up with my hands above my waist.  
"Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Combusken scared me is all!" I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I looked down at my hand. It was just slightly moist but since my mom was female as well and probably knew me better than I know myself; I grew paranoid that she'd know what I was doing just by looking so I quickly dried my hand using Combusken's fur and tried to sit back down so she wouldn't think anything suspicious.  
My mom opened the door a bit to peek inside. I smiled nervously as I rubbed the back of my head, making sure she got to see my screen so she wouldn't think anything bad. She smiled as she began to walk away. "Okay, just checking." And with that she walked back down the stairs. "Get some rest we need to be up early to harvest the eggs!"  
"Okay mom I'll be in bed a little bit!" I then took in a deep breath of relief and looked angrily at my Combusken. "You scared me!" I growled, Combusken looked pretty nervous and did the same gesture I did when mom walked in, smiling and rubbing the back of his head. "oh well. Sorry, didn't mean to let you see that."  
"Com.. bus!" he said. He waved his arms as if saying it was okay and to not worry about. He then tried to walk out his room, which was unusual for him since he usually laid on the bed or just sat by the window ledge while I sat at the computer. I also noticed that he quickly brought down his arms that were covering his lower front region. I couldn’t help but smile before I called out his name, he seemed to freeze on the spot and turned only his head to look at me.  
"Come back in, I wanna see something." Combusken gulped, my suspicions strengthening as he turned around to face me with his body. His arms were still covering his lower region and his yellow furred face was beginning to grow red like a blush. I couldn't help but grin, I knew why he was covering that spot. "What're you trying to hide?" Combusken smiled nervously as he tilted his head, he was trying to play stupid which just made me feel naughtier. He was shy. I liked that. "Come on… move the arms." I told him with a twirl of my finger. Combusken gulped again and he gradually moved them away. He didn’t move them much but it was just enough to show me what he was hiding. His cock was exposed, a decently sized pecker poking up from the tuft of fur between his legs. It was the first time I saw it and that alone was making me grow excited once more. It was twitching while it began to grow a bit more. I giggled seeing how he seemed to grow an inch, if he wasn’t aroused before he sure as hell was now. He wasn't as big as the Pokemon online were but it was enticing nonetheless. "My my… you enjoyed what you saw didn't you?" Combusken blushed as he looked away, his arms trying to cover his embarrassment again. I got up and walked up to him, waving my hips so he could know what I was planning. Combusken’s height reached up to my chest but he was just so cute and I’ve seen how strong he was so the difference in height didn’t bother me. He looked up at me with that cute nervous look as I patted his head and moved my other hand slowly down his furry back. I can feel his breathing pick up and mine as well. "would you like to play with me tonight?" I asked in a teasing voice. His yellow-red face seemed to grow much more red and before he could even try to reject me I slid down against his body, getting on my knees and moving his arms out of the way.  
He didn't struggle at all which I knew meant he wanted it. His red cock was fully exposed and twitching a mere inch away from my face. I could smell his masculine musk while I gripped it gently with both hands. He must have been sensitive since Combusken arch his back and cried out instantly. I looked up and placed a finger on my lips telling him to be quiet; I didn't want my mom to hear. Feeling naughty again I began to squeeze his cock as hard as I could. It felt so warm and hard that I felt my mouth watering just thinking about it thrusting into me. I looked up and saw him struggling to not moan. I giggled again before I began to stroke him, his skin felt so smooth and I can feel his veins pulsing with my touch more and more. He closed his eyes while he struggled to keep quiet which made him look so cute that just seeing him like this began to make me feel drenched. After a good minute I wanted to take it to the next level, I leaned in closer and gave the very tip a quick lick. I wanted to know how he tasted and I felt his whole body shudder from that quick taste. It was a little bitter, but I also tasted something salty and spicy… kind of like a lemon laced cheri berry. Licking my lips I brought myself closer and placed his cock past my lips and into my mouth. I felt his arms place on my head as I closed my eyes and began bobbing back and forth. I did my best to avoid grazing my teeth against his skin while I moved my tongue all over his manhood. His taste was beginning to overwhelm me and I grew lightheaded and heated just by having his cock in my mouth, I could taste his salty pre spilling out and feel his cock throbbing against my tongue. I knew he was close and tried to take all of it in, but even though he wasn't that big I almost gagged trying to move my head all the way forward. I pulled back and smiled up at him, Combusken was panting while his clawed feathery hand caressed the back of my head. “Watch, I’ll make you cum really fast…” A certain video flashed in my head and I remembered seeing a fire type cum almost instantly when a girl sucked on only the tip while moving her head back and forth at a rapid pace. My two hands gripped the base of his shaft before I leaned down and tried to mimic her. My lips acted a soft cushion while I made loud suckling noises, my saliva began to dribble down between my fingers as I slurped and slobbered all over him member trying to sound as lewd as possible to make him cum. I knew it was working; he was shivering and moaning out despite trying to stay quiet. I could feel his cock throbbing harder than before and I knew I was going to make him cum!  
My eyes were closed when I saw the flash of bright light. At the same time though I felt his load shoot the back of my throat. Being a novice I began to cough as more shot inside of me, his cum was spicy and sticky and coated my throat making it difficult to swallow. As I pulled back his cock seemingly grew more and more and it felt like it took longer than last time to slide it out. When I finally managed to pull back I coughed out excess cum and felt like an idiot for trying to take it that far. I finally opened my eyes and I looked up and saw that Combusken wasn't a Combusken anymore. My mouth opened in amazement when I saw a tall muscular and lean Blaziken looking down at me with fierce hungry eyes. His hands grabbed me by the sides and the next thing I knew I was hurled onto my bed I didn't struggle, I felt my heart's pace rise faster than ever with anticipation. He then jumped on top of me, his athletic figure looking absolutely scrumptious. He traced a hand up along my petite pajama covered body, my pussy now dripping wet from seeing my fantasy come true. I honestly closed my legs tightly from how hot this was making me, his sharp claw traced down my chest before sliding up my pink pajama shirt and exposing my juicy, ample breasts. He leaned down and began to suckle and nibble at my nipples gently; I couldn't help but give out a few small squeaks of pleasure. Usually I sucked my own nipples when I was feeling extra passionate, but having somebody else do it felt so much better, I had to take in deep breaths as the ticklish pleasure overtook my body. Blaziken mimicked me and placed a finger over his beak, shushing me with a grin on his beak, that hunk of a bastard. I nodded though, feeling so submissive now to this Adonis before gasping and biting my lip after feeling his hot saliva drench my oversensitive nipples. After a couple minutes of what felt like heaven he stopped. At first I didn't notice since I was lost in my own world, but by the time I did I felt my pajama pants slide off quickly. When I opened my eyes again Blaziken had me reached over and pinned my arms down. His fierce eyes looked into my own, I looked down and saw his hot muscular red body, his beige colored hair reaching down over his chest, and his shiny red cock fully erect and larger than before. He grinned when I saw that, my whole naked body was exposed to him and he knew what I wanted.  
Without a moment to spare his hips pushed forward between my open legs, his cock ripped into my flesh and past my hymen so quickly that for a second all I could feel was that long desired itch of being fucked finally being scratched before the pain quickly settled in. My eyes watered and I nearly screamed out in pain but I bit my lip and held it in. Blaziken saw this and cooed gently, his once ferocious eyes now melting into the usual caring expression he gave me when he was a Combusken.  
“Combusken… I-I… love you” I said, not caring that he was a Blaziken now. He smiled.  
“Blaze…” He replied before leaning down and kissing me against my lips. I relaxed and felt the pain subside before he quickly pulled out and pushed in again, making me give off a muffled cry against the kiss. I gripped the sides of my pillow tightly, bracing myself for his primal thrusts. I felt Blaziken's claws let go of my wrists as he lifted my legs up, pressing his forehead against mine as we looked at each other. He continued to hump against me but at a slow pace, each push making my grip on the pillow tighten as I bit my lip.  
After a couple minutes the pain seemed to melt away. Each push began to feel better than the last. That pain had dulled and now all I could think about what feeling that fiery hot member penetrate me and prod against my deepest point. It was still hard to suppress my own cries but I wrapped my arms around Blaziken to help hold on. I turned my face and leaned closer to give him a kiss. His tongue tasted so good and felt so warm but he quickly overpowered me and forced his tongue in my mouth as it twisted and tasted mine all over. I began to hump against him; each thrust felt so great as my insides began to moisten and tighten more and more. As I pulled back from the kiss I leaned closer and whispered to him. "Fuck me harder…" I could feel his arms wrap around my back as he held me closer and picked up his pace, My back arched as I felt his cock reach deeper inside me, rubbing every inch inside my tight pussy filling me whole. His cock felt so warm just like his body and I began to shudder from the overwhelming ecstasy, I can feel my saliva trickle down my lip as I lost myself to Blaziken and became his sex tool, his hard cock pressing against my deepest part making me give out cry out his name in a lust filled daze. I didn't even care if my mom heard me anymore; I was drowning in a sea of pleasure that only Blaziken can give. As I gave in more and more to his thrusting I can feel myself tightening against his member, my fluids began to overflow and dampen the bed. My legs closed around Blaziken and dragged him closer against my body so I could embrace him closely. His furry chest was rubbing along my own, my breast feeling the silky soft fur his warm body was covered in and stimulate every nerve it touched. My nails began to dig into his body when I felt that climactic urge build up like never before. It felt like a tidal wave of pleasure building up from my loins and I couldn’t stop it. My cries heightened in pitch, I was cumming. My insides tightened like never before and all I could feel or think of what Blaizken’s hot cock buried inside me as a torrent of fluids gushed out.

I honestly thought I saw stars! My vision blurred as my tongue lolled out uncontrollably. my whole body seemed to tighten as I shuddered from the effects of my orgasm. I felt Blaziken's warm cum filling me up nice. My limbs felt like noodles after feeling that amazing orgasm and they simply slid off Blaziken as he got up. I fell back against the bed as I caught my breath with a smile. Blaziken was panting as well while he got up from the bed, his cock softening up as he pulled out of me. After a few moments I regained my senses and looked over at Blaziken who was still standing. "Oh my god Blaziken, that was AMAZING." Blaziken smiled as he rubbed the back of his head just like how he did as a Combusken. Some habits never change. The moment was interrupted though when his stomach growled out loudly. I blinked before laughing from how sudden and loud it was, for a serious looking Pokemon he was quite funny. I looked out the window and saw that the sun had gone and there was nothing but bright stars. That’s when I realized how late it was and that it was his time to eat. "Oh! You must've came in at first because it was your dinner time." Blaziken nodded as he laughed nervously. Pulling up my pajamas and getting up I quickly threw on a sports bra. "I'll be back! Don’t follow me though; I don’t want my mom seeing you evolved!” She may have heard us, but hopefully she didn’t. Still though, mom and I had saw documentaries of how Pokémon sometimes evolved from the physical exertions of mating and if she did hear us and saw that Combusken evolved then I’ll know that’ll raise an eyebrow.  
I quietly slipped downstairs and I noticed my mom in the kitchen. At first I tried to play it cool but I noticed that her face was flushed and she seemed to be holding back her panting. She sat there, sipping a mug of steam-less coffee and avoiding my gaze as well. "oh um… hi mom." I said nonchalantly. I walked up to the cabinet and opened it up to look for some of Blaizken's food.  
"Hi Morgan, forgot to feed Combusken again?" I nodded. I was waiting for her to say something subtle, to drop a hint that she heard what happened. I grabbed the box of chow and saw in the reflection of an empty glass jar that her hand slipped up from beneath the table.  
"Um yeah, I'm going to feed him and then go to bed." She simply nodded which made me feel relieved. Before heading back to my room though I took a quick look at her. She gazed away, her expression seemingly guilty. I smiled, understanding what happened and went back upstairs without saying another word.


End file.
